The Ramblings of Caitlyn Gellar
by thedoctorharry
Summary: I'd like to say that Nate and I met in some super cool way, like backstage at one of his concerts, or in a super romantic way, like our eyes connected in a crowded room. In all reality, he slammed my face into a door.


**The Ramblings of Caitlyn Gellar (who just so happens to be on a boat.**)

I'm on a boat. I'm on a boat with my best friend. I'm on a boat with my best friend Nate Black._ The_ Nate Black. You know who I'm talking about. And I know that you're wondering "How did _you_, little old Caitlyn Gellar, become best friends with sexy super star Nate-fucking-Black.?"

I'll tell you how.

And for the record, I'm on a boat.

Right now, I know you're thinking that I'm being really redundant with all this boat shit. But seriously. It has significance. I think. I'm pretty sure it does.

Anyways, where to begin? I'd like to say that Nate and I met in some super cool way, like backstage at one of his concerts, or in a super romantic way, like our eyes connected in a crowded room. In all reality, he slammed my face into a door.

There I was, the Camp Rock mess hall, minding my own business. I was just trying to walk out the door. Someone called my name (I think it was my friend Mitchie) and I flipped around to see what she wanted. The second I turned back around again, I had a wooden door in my face.

I have to thank whoever it was that made doors open inward. They had to have been a total idiot,( I mean didn't they think about the people standing behind the door) but without them I wouldn't have met my best friend, and super sexy lover. Did I mention that Nate is also my boyfriend? He is, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

So there I was, lying on the hardwood floors, a little dazed, but ready to lash out at whoever the fuck _dared_ hit Caitlyn Gellar with a door. However, before I had time to attack, I felt a hand grab mine, and a very sweet, _very_ sexy voice say "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you all right?"

And so I found myself staring into the eyes of Nate Black for the very first time.

There's no denying, it felt pretty amazing, having an international pop-star apologize to you. My face, however, did not feel amazing. Not at all. I gingerly raised a hand to my lip. Blood. At this point, I think Nate was panicking way more than I was. When he saw that my lip was bleeding, he went into total freak-out mode.

"Shit, your lip is bleeding, and I think your face is gonna be bruised. I think you should go to the nurse and get some ice or something. I'll walk you if you want, this was totally my fault, and I'm so, so sorry. Seriously, are you okay?"

I was fine, to be honest, but my head was pounding and I figured going to the nurse wouldn't be a very bad idea. Nate was looking at me quizzically, and it was then that I realized that I hadn't said anything to him at all.

"Yea, the nurse sounds good right about now. I think all I need is some ice and a little rest, and I'll be fine. My name's Caitlyn by the way."

"Caitlyn? Aren't you Mitchie's friend? You know Shane's girlfriend Mitchie? I thought I'd seen you somewhere…"

Anyone else probably would have had a fangirl attack at _the_ Nate Black remembering their face from somewhere, but considering my situation, I just shrugged it off.

"Yeah I'm Mitchie's friend." I replied stupidly. There was little I could say, seeing as my brain felt like it was being beaten by a weevil with a hammer. The pain, at this point, was becoming slightly unbearable and as I tried to stand up I stumbled a bit.

"Whoa, you sure you okay?"

"Yea, I think I'm alright" I said as I tripped over my own feet. "Okay, maybe not…"

Nate immediately jumped to my rescue.

"Okay, I'll walk you to the nurse and she can check you out. You probably have a concussion…Again, I'm so sorry about this." Nate put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking across camp to the nurse's cabin.

Lucky me, pretty much the entire freaking camp saw us walking together like that. Now you probably think that's a good thing, I mean it would boost your popularity right?

No.

If anything, it made all the girls that hated me already hate me a little bit more. The number of "I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-don't-get-the fuck-off-my-man-who-isn't-my-man yet-but-he-will-be-someday-maybe-eventually" glares was astonishing.

When we entered the nurse's office,, she took one look at me and said "Ahh, Miss Gellar, what injury has befallen you today?"

Nate looked at me like I was crazy. So I have a history of falling, tripping, jumping, fighting, and maybe I have been into that nurse's office more times then I can count, but seriously, who is he to judge?

Before I had a chance to answer, Nate spoke up.

"It was my fault. I hit her in the face with the door, and I think she might have a concussion…"

"And you would know that how?" asked the nurse quizzically.

"Well my friend Jason once got a concussion, and he acted like Caitlyn, tripping over stuff and complaining of a headache. I've seen it happen more then once."

"Wait, how did Jason end up with a concussion?" I asked as the nurse made me sit on the cot.

"Oh, he fell out of a tree. It was like 3 hours before a huge show too. Our manager was pretty pissed because we had to delay the show by an hour."

"Wait, what was he doing in a tree?"

Nate sighed and said "I don't even know. He was looking at birds and I think he might have been trying to fly."

I laughed, but it made my head hurt, so I immediately stopped.

"Okay Caitlyn, you do have a concussion, but it's mild. Just get some rest, and make sure you have someone wake you up every four hours or so. You can go now."

"Thanks" I said to as I walked out the door with Nate following close behind. We walked a short ways before we stopped under a giant tree.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for smashing your face into the door. It won't happen again…hopefully…"

"No problemo. I'm glad it was you"

Even in my concussed state of mind, I could read Nate's expression of "I thought you were kinda cool but now I think you're crazy", so I quickly said "I mean, it would have looked really dumb if I had done it myself so… yeah… I'm gonna go sleep now and try not to die"

Nate smiled at me and said "If you need anything just tell me okay, I'm the one who got you into this mess so I should at least help you through it. I'll even wake you up if need be."

"Well if you really want to you can, but you can always just tell Mitchie. She'll care if I die more than anyone else."

"Hey! I would care"

"Nate, I hate to break it to you, but I literally just met you. You have only seen the injured, brain damaged side of me. You have not yet met the hyperactive, crazy, smartass side of me, and once you do, you may very well want to kill me yourself."

Nate laughed and said "Okay, whatever you say Caitlyn. Personally, I look forward to meeting the hyperactive, crazy, smartass you. Believe me, I can be the same way. Now go and get some rest so I can meet this crazy Caitlyn, okay?"

I smiled and then said "Okay" as I walked back to my cabin. I looked back once to see Nate smiling at me, and at that moment I knew that we were going to be friends forever.

And so it began. It was the first step into our beautiful, wonderful, magical relationship, and also one step closer to my being on a boat.

**A/N: And so begins my very first multi-chapter story! Well, I mean I'm planning on continuing it, I mean if it's okay... I think it's pretty good, up to like the last sentence, but whatever... please Please PLEASE reveiw! It would mean so much to me, even if you just left me like one word, like "cool" or something. Anything to inspire me to continue :3 Anyways, I'm rambling, so goodbye :D**


End file.
